falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Automated turret (Fallout: New Vegas)
Camp Searchlight Securitron vault Elijah's Watch X-8 research center Big MT north tunnel Sierra Madre vault Vault 34 Forbidden Zone |variants =Automated turret Mark II turret Mark III turret Mark IV turret Mark VI turret Hall monitor Overclocked turret The vault security turret Vault-Tec turret X-42 security turret }} Automated turrets are automated unmanned laser and machine guns, which are capable of sensing and attacking targets that are hostile to the faction, or organization to which they belong. Background Characteristics Specifications Automated turrets can be mounted on the floor or the ceiling. The ceiling turrets use 5.56mm machine guns whereas the ground turrets are equipped with lasers, although some ground mounted 5.56mm machine gun turrets were built. Both variants have unlimited ammunition. Gameplay attributes Automated turrets are often found in military installations or areas of historical value. Although not too damaging at lower levels, they can be quite deadly if they surprise you. Both types of turrets can be frenzied by shooting either the targeting chip (on ground units) or the lens (on ceiling units). Then, similar to frenzied insects or robots, the turrets will fire on everything they see. Variants Automated turret During the unmarked quest Democracy Inaction, the player character can choose to enter the Sacrificial Chamber. After watching the projected presentation, two hidden rooms will open and eight ceiling-mounted turrets will open fire on the player character. |level =1 |xp =1 |perception =5 |hp =50 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =Turret gun ( ) |items =* None }} Mark II turret (Dead Money) A single floor mounted Mark II turret can be found in Puesta del Sol switching station during the Dead Money add-on. |base id = |level =2 |xp =5 |perception =10 |hp =125 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Laser (5 ) |ability1 = Radiation Resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison Resistance 100% |items =* Scrap metal }} Mark III turret In Camp Searchlight, ten floor-mounted Mark III turrets are spread throughout the town on street corners. Nearby terminals can be hacked and used to activate the closest turrets, which aid the player character in defeating the hostile feral trooper ghouls. |level =6 |xp =10 |perception =10 |hp =200 |dt =4 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret gun (9 ) |ability1 = Radiation Resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison Resistance 100% |items =* 5.56mm rounds }} Mark IV turret (Old World Blues) Two floor-mounted Mark IV turret can be found defending Elijah's former holdout location at Elijah's Watch. |base id = |level =25 |xp =50 |perception =10 |hp =75 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret laser (5 ) |ability1 = Radiation Resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison Resistance 100%|items =* Energy cells * Fission battery * Scrap electronics * Sensor module * Scrap metal }} Mark VI turret Four floor-mounted Mark VI turrets can be found in Hidden Valley bunker, the Brotherhood of Steel's Mojave headquarters. Their purpose is to target enemy troops in case of a breach. Two floor-mounted Mark VI turrets can be found in the H&H Tools Factory set up as security measures for the paranoid Anthony House. Six floor-mounted Mark VI turrets can be found in the securitron vault underneath the Fort. (Hidden Valley bunker) |level =20 |xp =50 |perception =10 |hp =750 |dt =30 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret laser (40 ) |ability1 = Radiation Resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison Resistance 100%|items =* Energy cells }} (Securitron vault) |level =7 |xp =25 |perception =10 |hp =100 |dt =30 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack1 =Turret laser (6 ) |ability1 = Radiation Resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison Resistance 100%|items =* Energy cells }} Hall monitor (Old World Blues) A Hall monitor is a unique type of automated ground turret. A fairly weak turret that is part of the "security measures" inside the X-8 testing Institutional Test Facility during X-8 Data Retrieval Test, one of them is set on top of a force field and will fall and explode if an upgraded sonic emitter disables the field, while the other is set up in a hallway on the bottom floor. |base id = |level =1 |xp =1 |perception =5 |hp =50 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* }} Overclocked turret (Old World Blues) One floor mounted overclocked turret can be found inside the Big MT north tunnel, in the eastern part of the Big MT. It is unique in that it will not attack the Courier even when detected, unless attacked first or if the courier gets too close. |base id = |level =50 |xp =50 |perception =10 |hp =350 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret laser (5 ) |ability1 = Radiation Resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison Resistance 100%|items =* Energy cells * Weapon repair kit * Case, .357 Magnum * Case, .44 Magnum * Scrap metal }} The vault security turret (Dead Money) Six floor-mounted "The vault security turrets" can be found in the Sierra Madre vault. |base id = |level =1→50 |xp =1→50 |perception =10 |hp =13→650 |dt =18 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Laser (5 ) |ability1 = Radiation Resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison Resistance 100% |items =* Scrap metal }} Vault-Tec turret Two ceiling-mounted overclocked turrets can be found inside Vault 34's overseer office, aiding the ghoulified overseer in his attack against the Courier. |level =2 |xp =1 |perception =10 |hp =40 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack1 =Turret gun (10 ) |ability1 = Radiation Resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison Resistance 100%|items =* 5.56mm rounds }} X-42 security turret (Old World Blues) One floor-mounted turret is right next to the Courier when entering the Forbidden Zone, on his way to Dr. Mobius. The nearby terminal can be hacked and used to activate the turret to aid the player in defeating the X-42 giant robo-scorpion. |base id = |level =5 |xp =10 |perception =10 |hp =500 |dt =8 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Turret laser (5 ) |ability1 = Radiation Resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison Resistance 100%|items =* Energy cells }} Notes * Turrets are generally controlled from a nearby terminal. Using your Science skill to hack the terminal will allow you to override the targeting parameters, which will make the turret target any character (not just the player) or shut it down completely. After being turned off the turret can be turned back on at the same terminal if so desired. * The ceiling-based turrets have a blind spot directly below them. * With the Robotics Expert perk, it is possible to sneak up on turrets and disable them. You don't necessarily need to be HIDDEN; simply being momentarily out of sight is enough to deactivate them. Gallery FO3 turret CA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz FO3 turret CA2.jpg FO3 turret CA3.jpg FO3 turret CA4.jpg FO3 turret CA5.jpg Category:Fallout: New Vegas robots and computers Category:Dead Money robots and computers Category:Old World Blues robots and computers Category:Turret es:Torreta automática (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Турель uk:Турель